


Wanna Be My...?

by 2YoungStylinson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #2020didthistome, #Begging, #ImregrettingthiscauseIsuck, #Mickeysayingiansnameoverandover, #Smut, #Top!ian, #bottom!mickey, #cursing, #doyouactuallyreadtags ?, #gaysex, #godhelp, #iangallagher, #isuckatthis, #lovebites, #mickeymilkovich, #mickeywhinesalot, #okbye, #sex, #sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2YoungStylinson/pseuds/2YoungStylinson
Summary: Remember when mickey said “imma chase after you like some bitch?” And “while I wait around for you like a bitch, huh?” When Ian did that porno thing...AnywayssssLong story short its smut.On second thoughts I don’t know what this is....
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 30





	Wanna Be My...?

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say ENJOY!

~

~

~

~

Mickey stood at the foot of the bed and stared at Ian who was sitting on the bed, leaning back on the headboard, legs stretched and crossed at the ankles. They were both wearing their comfy boxers ready to go to bed. Ian was scrolling through his phone before going to bed, I mean it’s a routine and a habit he’s trying to give up but oh well. 

Mickey was never the guy who would say what he wanted during sex or what he wanted for sex, unless Ian manhandled him in bed, he would beg, say the kinkiest shit to Ian, he would turn into a different person. 

He stared more at him, Ian didn’t even notice Mickey standing there, he was so into his phone.

Mickey decided to move and stand next to Ian for a slight moment before he straddled him smoothly, Ian’ eyes didn’t leave his phone but his right hand did and it was stroking Mickey’ right thigh. 

Mickey was admiring Ian’ face, his long pretty lashes, his freckled nose, the freckles around his nose, his plumped lips and without breaking his sight he reached for Ian’ hand the one on his thigh up to his mouth and started sucking on Ian’ thumb. 

Ian’ eyes was immediately on Mickey’ mouth. His eyes moved between Mickey’ lips and his eyes. their eyes never broke the contact. 

Its like Mickey is telling Ian what he wanted, just from his eyes, and Ian knew him like the back of his hand. 

It felt like a lifetime but it was a minute till Ian flipped them, and it was fast, Mickey’ 

legs were wrapped around Ian’ sides, Ian’ thumb was still in Mickey’ mouth, his left elbow was next to Mickey’ head to balance himself on top of Mickey. 

Ian lost his breath at the sight of Mickey sucking on his thumb. He was staring at his thumb being sucked, Mickey flicked his tongue on the pad of Ian’ finger. Ian was panting on top of Mickey. 

“You wanna be my...” Ian whispered in front of Mickey’ mouth and Mickey cut him off by nodding aggressively, so desperate that a whine was threatened to be released. He knew what Ian wanted to ask him, he knew he didn’t have to say the actual words. there was no need to go through it. Ian knew what Mickey wanted. 

Mickey removed Ian’ thumb out of his mouth and its like a cue for Ian to kiss him. 

The kiss started soft and gentle its like Mickey was a delicate crystal, then it got aggressive and hard, like they were hungry for each other. 

Mickey and Ian were panting and so desperate especially Mickey.

Ian moved from Mickey’ lips trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down his jaw, neck, and chest.

“Ian.” Mickey whispered.

Ian mouthed down his neck to his chest. He paused at Mickey’s chest, looking up at Mickey’s wide eyes, before taking a nipple into his mouth. Mickey’s hands fisted in his hair as he moaned and hissed, Ian took that as encouragement.

He licked, sucked, and kissed one nipple before moving to the next. He trailed kisses down Mickey’s chest and soft stomach, pausing down his navel and sucking a mark. Mickey squirmed under Ian’s worship. Ian smirked “yeah?”. Mickey’ response was a whine.

The only sounds escaping his mouth were heavy breaths and desperate moans.

Mickey was a mess underneath Ian. He glanced up at Mickey as he sat back on his legs, grabbing Mickey’s boxers and teasingly dragging them off his legs and throwing them to the side. Then he laid between Mickey’s legs, his breath ghosting over Mickey’s hard cock as it laid against his belly. Ian turned his head, bending Mickey’s right leg and kissing it slowly from the knee “fuck, so soft” to his inner thigh “so delicate” before wrapping it around his own body. He did the same with the left leg. All Mickey seems to do was whine.

“Ian,” Mickey groaned, eyes shut tight as he squirmed on the bed. “I need-”

Ian cut him off by swallowing him down. Mickey’s legs wrapped tighter around Ian’s back as his hands dug into his scalp.

“Fuck, _Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned, as Ian bobbed up and down Mickey’s length. When Mickey started lightly thrusting his hips, Ian placed one large hand on Mickey’s body to keep him still as he continued to lick and suck on Mickey’s cock.

“Fuck, _please_ ” Mickey groaned, pulling Ian up his body to lick into his mouth. “ _please_ ” he whispered in front of Ian’ mouth.

“You want it”, Mickey whimpered, “ohh...you want my cock Mickey...my little whore”, Ian whispered the last part in front of Mickey’ mouth, Mickey’s blue eyes widened. Those would be fighting words in any other context, but he’d be lying if he said this side of Ian didn’t turn him on. He’d punch out anyone who called him Ian’s bitch, but privately he’d do damn near anything to keep Ian happy. Like this. Mickey made a sound Ian never heard before. Ian cooed at Mickey like a baby.

He pulled his boxers off his body and reached for the nightstand searching for something, he grabbed the handcuffs and draped himself back on top of Mickey. They both moaned into each other’s mouth when their naked cocks rubbed against each other.

Ian kissed Mickey once more before he dangled the handcuffs in front of Mickey and whispered, “gonna handcuff you..” kiss “to the bedpost..” another kiss “and finger you so slowly..” kiss “make you beg so bad for it..” kiss “beg to touch me..” kiss “beg for a release..” kiss “gonna fuck the shit out of you...”. Mickey whined, he was waiting for it, waiting for Ian to say it again ! “Whore”. He was an absolute mess underneath Ian.

Ian reached for Mickey’ hands and cuffed them to the bedpost, he slid down his body and pushed his legs up and out, Mickey was pushing out even more wanted to be so open for Ian. He chuckled and reached for the lube on top of the nightstand, “Look at you...so horny yeah?”,Mickey couldn’t even find his voice. Ian slicked up a finger and rubbed it over Mickey’s hole, watching as Mickey tensed and then relaxed, before he pushed in one finger. He waited for Mickey to relax before he slowly moved his finger in and out, watching as it disappeared into Mickey. He poured lube over two more fingers and Mickey’s hole, working one more finger in at a time. He stretched and prepped Mickey until Mickey was a writhing mess on the bed, begging.

“ _Iannn_ , please”

Ian worked three fingers in him stretching really good for his big cock.

“ _please_ ”

“Please what Mickey”

“ _Please_ , Want your cock” he whines, desperate eyes looking at Ian, the anticipation making him crazy with desire.

The slap to his ass shocks him. “You’ll get my cock when I give it to you”.

After a while of teasing, Ian rolled on the condom and slicked himself up with one hand as he worked Mickey with the other. He removed his fingers, flipped Mickey on his knees, he wanted to be manhandled by Ian and Ian wants to fulfill his desire.

He lined himself up “ready?” He didn’t even wait for an answer and pushed into Mickey. Mickey dropped his knees to the sides as he practically screamed in pleasure. Ian loved it when Mickey allowed himself to be this open. Ian rubbed his hands over Mickey’s hips and ass, before helping him to stand on his knees again. He pulled out and pushed back in again, head of his cock dragging over Mickey’s muscle, groaning as he buried his head into Mickey’s shoulder, snapping his hips slowly.

After a while, Mickey moved his hips so hard to go faster, Ian knew the exact moment he hit Mickey’s prostate.

“Fuck, _Ian_ ,” Mickey whined, “I wanna see you _please_ , wanna...wanna ride you”

Ian moaned “fuck”, he he moved himself under Mickey struggling to get himself situated under him, and pushed his cock aggressively right back in Mickey’ hole

Mickey arched his back “ _ahhhh_ ” 

He panted “fucking- fuck, Ian...so _good_ ”.Ian pulled his face to meet his, melding their mouths together. They were just panting into each other’s mouth, as Ian snapped his hips in and out of Mickey. Ian almost forgot he should be manhandling him. Mickey tilted his head back as he fucked himself on Ian's dick.

“look at me.” Mickey's eyes fluttered open, obedient to his demand. He wiggled himself around as Ian groped his ass and commanded with a grunt “tell me how good I feel.” Mickey worked his way up and down, building a pleasurable pace. He threw his head back in bliss “ _ah_. Fills me up. Fuck, so _big_ Ian.”

After a while of panting, cursing and moaning, he could feel his orgasm working its way down his spine. Mickey was practically whining “Ian- shit...Ian I _can’t_ -“ Mickey’ legs gave out and Ian didn’t have to even ask. He flipped him on his back and reached out to take off the handcuffs. Mickey felt like he can breathe again and released a sigh.

Ian shoved his cock back in him, directly hitting his prostate, “Fuckk”.

When Mickey felt Ian’s hips start to stutter, he let one hand slide between them, trying to head for his leaking unattended member. But Ian had other ideas as he snatched Mickey’s wrist to lay his hand above his head on the bed. The next whimper as unabashed, and so was the begging that came along right after.

“Ian…Ia- _please_ , shit! I need to… _fuck_ , I’m gonn-“. Ian smashed their lips together, taking Mickey’s other arm and holding it above with his other hand; his long fingers crept up his hands until they were entwined, and Ian pressed their bodies together as he sped forward, hard and precise. Both were so close for their release all you could hear in their bedroom is cursing and “Ian I’m so close”.

“Fuck, Mickey I’m gonna-“

“ _Mmm_ Ian”

“Mickey”

Mickey felt Ian explode inside of him, hot cum flooding his body, his hips being held firm by the redhead as he shudders through his orgasm. Mickey let go, cum shooting from his cock in glorious spurts, the pleasure spreading through his body fast and long. It’s perfect, so perfect. 

_ Panting  _

_ Panting  _

_ Panting  _

Ian fell on his back next to Mickey, still trying to catch his breath. He reached for Mickey and pulled him closer against his chest, and grabbed the blanket to cover both of them. They didn’t bother with cleaning themselves, cause every time Mickey wanted to be manhandled he didn’t want to talk afterwards. And Ian understood that. He wrapped his arm around Mickey’ small figure and pulled him even closer.

“I love you.” He whispered and placed a soft kiss behind Mickey’ ear. Ian thought Mickey fell asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. Mickey’ eyes were closed, Ian’ soft breath was fanning behind Mickey’ ears. “I love you too” he whispered and fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay idk what is this for reallllll.  
> See ya xx


End file.
